ninjago fanfic: Bitter Sweet
by ninjagoforever1
Summary: in Ninjago, lord garmadon got 4 evil ninjas that are female ! But what happens if one of the male and female ninja fall in love with each other? will every thing get complicated? KaixOC, JayxNya and maybe ColexOC and ZanexOC "this is my first fanfic"
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this is my first fan fiction and "Ninjago" does not belong to me it belongs to LEGO. I only own my OCs Thank You Very Much and please enjoy._

_**Chapter 1: A Mission to Remember**_

**(Jay's POV)**

**I was scared out of my mind today was the time when I am going to ask Nya out on a second date, I already got Kai's permission but what if something goes horribly wrong like on our first date ?!**

**(Nya's POV)**

**I saw jay walk up to me, it seemed like something was bothering him, I wonder if it's Kai threatening him again. Jay walked up to me and said "Well . . . um . . . Nya I was wondering if yo-". Jay was interrupted by the alarm so Jay and I went to the control room to see what's going on.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I heard the alarm ring so I ran to the control room. By the time I got there sensei Wu was standing there with everyone else, Then he started to talk, he told us that lord Garmadon was heading toward Ninjago City.**

**(Cole's POV) **

**When sensei Wu finished explaining what was going on I led everyone to Ninjago City. At first everything was quiet . . . too quiet. Then I heard Jay yell out "Hey where's Lord Garmadon?" then all the sudden Lord Garmadon appeared. **

_By the way in this story Lloyd is a kid._

**(Lloyd's POV) **

"**Dad?" I said, "What are you doing?" I asked. My dad stared at me for a while and answered "I am sorry Lloyd but I'm doing this for your own good". I stared at him confused; I didn't understand what he meant when he said "I'm doing this".**

**(Zane's POV)**

**I saw Lord Garmadon snap his fingers and out of nowhere 4 figures appeared behind him. When they finally got closer we could see that they were actual people, and they didn't look like they were being controlled, what is going on? **

**(Nobody's POV)**

**The ninjas stood puzzled at what was going on, as the figures approached closer and closer the ninjas noticed that they were also wearing ninja uniforms except they were different colors and had dark details on them.**

_OH . . . this is getting exciting the next chapter is going to be even more exciting. BTW I will leave a question at the end of every chapter asking your opinion, you can answer if you want :D._

_Question 1: Who do you think the figures are?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO. Hey turns out I had extra time so I decided to update :D. Also I am really bad at fight scenes LOL XD_

_By the way happy Valintines Day :D_

**Chapter 2: The fight**

**(Kai's POV)**

**As the figures came closer to us I noticed that they were wearing ninja uniforms too. One of them had a pink ninja suit with black and silver details, another had a light green suit like Lloyd's except it was lighter and had black and silver details, but another one had a dark-purple ninja suit it was almost a black color and she only had silver details, and the last one had a grey ninja suit with black details.**

**(Garmadon's POV)**

**I could easily tell that the ninjas where confused why there where 4 other ninjas behind me. I had a perfect plan that will finally destroy these pesky ninjas once and for all, and my helpers or should I say dark ninjas are going to help me with it. "BWAHAHAHA" I said, the ninjas knew that I was going to make my move so I snapped my fingers signaling my dark ninjas to attack.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**Garmadon laughed evilly then snapped his fingers, I knew that the other ninjas were helping him and was going to attack so when those evil ninjas made their move, we made ours. I took on the pink ninja, I was fighting the pink ninja when all the sudden she stopped fighting and ran towards the forest. I was baffled by her move but by instinct I ran after her shouting "HEY!".**

**(Cole's POV)**

**I was fighting the purple ninja, when all the sudden I heard Kai say "HEY!", so I stopped to see what was going on since it is my responsibility to look after my brothers. So I expected to see Kai fighting one of them or taking care of Lloyd (Nya came along so she took care of Lloyd), but instead I see him running into the forest! *Punch*, "OW!" I said, "HAHAHA!" said the purple ninja.**

**(Zane's POV)**

**I was fighting the gray ninja until I got distracted by Cole getting hit in the jaw and Jay laughing like a nincompoop. I was so distracted that the gray ninja hit him in the place where the sun don't shine.(and yes nindroids have that).**

**(Jay's POV)**

**I was laughing so hard because Zane got hit in the you-know-where-spot and Cole got hit in the jaw, oh and I was fighting the light green ninja, she was the youngest of them all and wasn't really that evil, and for some reason she acted like when Lloyd was evil, she even have the "BWAHAHAHA" laugh that Lloyd used to do. So I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground laughing, then the light green ninja saw I was distracted, and started to climb on top of me, jumping up and down, screaming "ARE YOU DEAD YET?" or "GIVE UP!". **

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch that pink ninja. I kept on yelling "WAIT!" or "STOP!", I knew she wasn't going to until I tripped on something and hit my head on a rock, then all the sudden everything was dark, the last thing I saw was the pink ninja turning back, the pink **

**Seemed surprised.**

_That's the end of the chapter and I know this chapter isn't as exciting as I expected it to be, but I promise that the next one will , now it's question time! :D_

_Question 2: what do you think the pink ninja is going to do?_


	3. Author's note

_This is an author's note:_

_Ok, my story "Bitter Sweet" is going to be updated twice every week, at Friday and Saturday or Sunday. And sometimes I will try to update 3 times a week if I have extra time. Thanks :D! R and R_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ninjago does not belong to me it belongs to LEGO, only my OCs belong to me. This chapter is really exciting! And YAY! I have a 4 day weekend! :D Thank you i actually have a hundred views! in 2 days ! :D_

**Chapter 3: The Pink Ninja**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch that pink ninja. I kept on yelling "WAIT!" or "STOP!", I knew she wasn't going to until I tripped on something and hit my head on a rock, then all the sudden everything was dark, the last thing I saw was the pink ninja turning back, the pink **

**Seemed surprised.**

**(Pink ninja's POV)**

**Yes I was running away from him, for some reason fighting him didn't feel right. I was running as fast as I can and he was catching up fast, until he tripped over a vine and hit a boulder. "Ouch! . . . That got to hurt" I said softly. He was knocked out; I hope he's alright . . . WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING . . . I DON'T LIKE HIM, GOSH I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! I looked at him passed out on the ground, I kind of pitied him, so I decided that I'll take him deeper to the forest so none of my teammates will know that I helped the enemy, and when he gets better I can finish my mission.**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**The pink ninja dragged him to a nice spot in the deepest and undiscovered part of the forest, there was a lake surrounded by some animals, grass, oak trees, and berry bushes. The pink ninja took a deep breath and decided she might take a break.**

**(Pink Ninja's POV)**

**When I was a girl I lived in the woods so I knew which food are safe to eat and which one isn't, I also learned how to make useful stuff like bowls, cups, and baskets out of leaves and other stuff. I laid the motionless red ninja in the grass, under the shade of an oak tree, surrounded by flowers. At that moment I felt peaceful, so I decided to take off my mask revealing my long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. It felt good to just feel the wind against your skin, and then I stared at the red ninja, remembering that he hit a boulder, I wondered if he was injured. I was tempted to remove his mask, to check for injuries, but what I really wanted to know was what he looked like. At first I was afraid that in the process he would wake up and see me without my mask, but as the minutes past I just couldn't hold it anymore and I am not putting that wretched mask on. So I slowly took his mask off.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I must have hit my head so hard that I passed out, but when I regained my consciousness there was a girl in front of me with long brown hair, light red lips, hand pretty hazel eyes. At first I thought I was dreaming so I closed my eyes again then I realized that this wasn't a dream! And suddenly my eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, but when I was trying to sit up I saw that girl in front of my face, our lips nearly touching. We both blushed and quickly got up, and then I noticed her uniform was pink and had the same design as the pink ninja I fought earlier. Then I realized I wasn't wearing my mask!**

**Sneak peek**

**(Pink Ninja's POV)**

**I was surprised that he suddenly got up, but when my lips almost touched his I just couldn't help but blush, that time it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what I was feeling, I have never felt like this before, was this happiness? . . . No it can't be I've never felt happiness in years but even I could tell that this was different, was this feeling**_** LOVE?**_** . . . No . . . it can't be I don't even know anything about him, I don't even know his name!**

_Ohhh looks like things just got really interesting :D. LOVE LOVE LOVE, oh how I love LOVE :D. but that will have to wait cuz it's question time!_

_Question 3: what do you think the rest of the ninjas are doing since they were gone for hours ?_


	5. Chapter 4

_I do not own Ninjago, I only own my OCs, and this part is about Kai and the pink ninja._

**Chapter 4: Alone Together in the Woods**

**(Pink Ninja's POV)**

**I was surprised that he suddenly got up, but when my lips almost touched his I just couldn't help but blush, that time it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what I was feeling, I have never felt like this before, was this happiness? . . . No it can't be I've never felt happiness in years but even I could tell that this was different, was this feeling**_** LOVE?**_** . . . No . . . it can't be I don't even know anything about him, I don't even know his name! Wait . . . am I blushing!?**

**(Kai's POV)**

**Who? What? When? Where? Wait . . . where am I . . . and is that the Pink ninja?! Wait am I blushing?!, anyway what happened to me?, I have so many questions in my mind.**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**For a while the two ninjas stayed quiet, for they were alone together.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I tried to remember what happened last, didn't I trip and hit my head?, wait . . . that meant she kind of saved me, I wonder why. "How did I get here?" I said, she remained quiet avoiding eye contact. After like 5 seconds I got tired of the don't-talk-to-each-other-game and decided to thank her for probably saving me, "look . . . I just wanted to say thank-", then out of nowhere she put her finger on my mouth, saying "Shhhh . . . do you hear that?", I was very confused at that moment and she probably knew I was confused by the look on my face. She looked around with her pretty hazel eyes . . . wait did I just call her pretty?! **

**(Pink Ninja's POV)**

**I tried to stay quiet so nothing awkward will come between me and that red ninja, but then he started talking to me thanking me, but suddenly I heard something, it was a growling noise, I wasn't quite sure because the red ninja was talking so I put my finger on his lips and shushed him. I could tell that he was confused but that time I didn't care, my instincts told me that something was going to happen. For a while everything remained quiet . . . too quiet, then out of nowhere a pack of wolves appeared, I suddenly fell to my knees, I started crying and everything went black, the last thing I heard was the red ninja's voice saying "are you ok?"**

**(Kai's POV)**

**After she shushed me she looked around, like she was expecting something to attack or something. Then out of nowhere a pack of large grey wolves appeared, I prepared my sword, I also expected that pink ninja to do the same but instead she looked like she was going to faint, she was also shaking and breathing really hard. I got worried and asked her "are you ok?" but instead of replying she collapsed in front of me. That time I was asking myself many questions, when she got to her knees and fell it felt like time just stopped. I was so worried about the pink ninja that I let my guard down, the leader of the wolves used that against me, one of them scratched me in my arm, I fought some of them, but then I saw some of the wolves com after the pink ninja! I pushed the wolves that where in my way away, and when I finally reached the pink ninja I grabbed her and started running away with her, carrying her bridal that moment nothing else mattered to me except to get her to safety.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**Kai carried the pink ninja bridal style until he finally lost the wolves, he took her to a freshwater river with fish surrounded by long grass, gravel, dirt, a couple of trees, and a couple of rosebushes. He laid her on the shade of one of the trees like what she did to Kai. Kai looked at her for a long time.**

_Well looks like they are switching rolls in the next chapter, also in the next chapter Kai will find out about the pink ninja's name (Sorry to keep her name a secret for so long.) Anyway it's question time_

_Question 4: (I already got a name for her I just want your opinion) what do you think the pink ninja's name is?_


	6. Chapter 5

_I do not own Ninjago, I only own my OCs._

**Chapter 5: Getting to know each other**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**Kai carried the pink ninja bridal style until he finally lost the wolves; he took her to a freshwater river with fish surrounded by long grass, gravel, dirt, a couple of trees, and a couple of rosebushes. He laid her on the shade of one of the trees like what she did to Kai. Kai looked at her for a long time, wondering when she will wake up.**

**(Kai's POV)**

_**Ouch!**_** The claw mark that wolf gave me really hurts, I wonder if she is ok. She doesn't look injured or hurt at all, in fact she actually looks pretty cute . . . opps! Did I say cute I-I m-meant g-good . . . after a while the sun was setting, so I decided to get some wood to make a campfire and some food (If I can find any this late). So I left but I had to hurry because I can't leave her unconscious in the middle of nowhere.**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**After a few minutes pass Kai got some food and wood and is returning to the campsite.**

**(Pink Ninja's POV)**

"**W-wha? Where am I?" I said, "Don't worry your safe" said a voice. I turned around to see who said it, and when I turned around I saw that red ninja making a campfire, I was actually shocked that he would stay I reached for my dagger located at my belt thing quietly so he wouldn't know, I held on to my dagger just in case he would try and attack me. Then he said "by the way what's your name?" "What?" I said, he looked at me and said "what's your name?" slowly. I gave him a small smile and said "well my name is Kelly, and yours is?" he gave me a smile and said "well nice to meet you, my name is Kai", he handed me a fried fish on a stick, I looked at him surprised that he wasn't trying to kill me, after a while of staring at him eating his fried fish, I began to eat.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I handed her the fried fish and began to eat mine, she stared at me for a while now but I didn't mind it, after a while she began eating her fish and when we were finished I asked her "when you saw those wolves, why did you suddenly collapse?" she gave me a sad look and began to cry, I patted her back while trying to comfort her then she just hugged me. Then she looked at me in the eye and said "it all began when I was only 9 years old, me, my mother, my father, and my little brother Mike, walked to a lake to have a picnic . . . when we finally got there a pack of wolves appeared and attacked my family . . . my father told me to run as fast as I can to escape and not look back . . . he told me that they would come home and to not worry." She began crying but still forced herself to talk, she continued saying "a-and when I c-came home . . . I-I waited a-and waited . . . f-for many years I h-had to s-survive on my own . . . ever s-since that h-horrible day . . . I have never been happy." She looked at me with her hazel eyes filled with tears, and tears strolling down her cheeks, I didn't know what to say except "I-I'm sorry Kelly", she looked at me and said "w-what do you k-know . . . it's n-not like you lost your family." **

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I yelled at Kai . . . I just didn't have any control over my emotions right now, I felt really bad so I decided to say "K-Kai I'm-" I got cut off by him saying "no no . . . it's okay . . . but I **_**do**_** know what it's like to live without your parents." I stared at him and said "you do?" he nodded and said "when I was around 10 years old my dad and I was in my family blacksmith shop. One day a stranger asked my father if he could hide a map that leads to the 4 golden weapons, my father agreed knowing that he would have to risk my family's safety. He hid the map under the shop's sign. One day when me and my sister Nya was playing outside my mother and father told us to come inside NOW, that time he sounded serious so we went inside. My parents hid us at a secret room in our house, but before they left they told us that they loved us and to stay safe, my father told me to take care of my little sister. After what felt like days me and my sister went outside, that day we saw dead bodies of weird people with matching uniforms, our neighbors, and our parents. Starting from that day I had to take care of my sister, the shop, and myself." I looked at him I told him "I'm sorry too . . . I'm sorry for accusing you of not understanding what I have been through . . . looks like we both have it hard . . . right?" I looked at his dark brown eyes, our lips getting closer and closer to each other . . . until . . . we **_**kissed.**_

**Sneak Peek**

**AT THE BOUNTY**

**(Jay's POV)**

**Great . . . just great, first I didn't get to ask Nya on our second date, second we got beaten by a bunch of weird ninjas, and now Kai is missing! Ohh what to do ohh what to do ? **

_I hoped you liked that romantic chapter, and the next chapter is going to be about the other ninjas at the bounty and the dark ninjas searching for their lost teammates. But enough of that because it's QUESTION TIME ! :D_

_Question 5: what do you think Kai and Kelly are going to do next?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Ninjago doesn't belong to me it belongs to LEGO, I only own my OCs. Ok this chapter is going to be about the ninjas and the dark ninjas._

**Chapter 6: missing ninjas and romance**

**AT THE BOUNTY**

**(Jay's POV)**

**Great . . . just great, first I didn't get to ask Nya on our second date, second we got beaten by a bunch of weird ninjas, and now Kai is missing! OH what to do ohh what to do? **

**(Nya's POV)**

**I saw Jay pacing back and forth, it was cute watching him do that for the first 5 minutes, but now it's just annoying. I walked to him and put my hands on his shoulder while saying "don't worry Jay . . . we'll find Kai" he looked at me with his lightning-blue eyes and said "it's not that . . . I-it's not only t-that . . . I wanted to ask you on a d-date . . . , but whenever I finally gathered up all my confidence something interrupts me." I looked at him and softly said "Jay . . . you know that I love you and that I would say yes if you asked me out, anyway we already went out on our first date, I don't know what you're so worried about. "Hehehe" said Jay, I kissed him on the cheek and said "I can't wait for our next date!" he smiled at me as I left.**

**AT THE DARK NINJAS' HIDEOUT**

**(Purple ninjas POV)**

"**I wonder what's taking Kelly so long" I said, Zelda (the gray ninja) said "well there are 2 reasons that explains why she isn't here, one she got captured/defeated by that red ninja, two, she defeated him but got lost and couldn't find her way back." I looked at her and replied "well I think we should tell master (Garmadon)." Then Lilly (Light green ninja) said "I think she's okay, Kelly's a strong girl." I stared at her for a while thinking of what to do next. Then Zelda said "Cindy, I think we should look for Kelly just in case." I nodded my head in agreement and walked into the training room to train some more.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I woke up underneath the shade of the tree and saw Kelly in front of me trying to make a campfire like I did but failed. I laughed at the sight of her trying to rub two sticks together, hoping it will create fire. She looked at me and smiled saying "well look who decided to wake up." I smiled back saying "well at least I know how to make a campfire properly." She laughed while handing me a stick, then she said "then show me", I smiled at her, got up and said "well you just don't use two sticks." She looked at me surprised while saying "WHAT!? You mean those cartoons lied to me?" I laughed and said "well you can use two sticks too, but it's harder that way."**

_**Now you know the dark ninja's names, the next chapter is about Kai and Kelly :D.**_

_**Question 6: where do you think Jay is going to take Nya for their second date?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_I do not own Ninjago, only my OCs. In this chapter Kai and Kelly decides something important. (Hint: it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, except it has no killing :D)_

**Chapter 7: elements and a decision**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I woke up underneath the shade of the tree and saw Kelly in front of me trying to make a campfire like I did but failed. I laughed at the sight of her trying to rub two sticks together, hoping it will create fire. She looked at me and smiled saying "well look who decided to wake up." I smiled back saying "well at least I know how to make a campfire properly." She laughed while handing me a stick, then she said "then show me", I smiled at her, got up and said "well you just don't use two sticks." She looked at me surprised while saying "WHAT!? You mean those cartoons lied to me?" I laughed and said "well you can use two sticks too, but it's harder that way."**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**Okay when I was a kid I lived in the woods by myself, but the thing was that before my parents died they would let me watch cartoons, but when they died the orphanage tried taking me in, but I didn't want to live in an orphanage all my life, so I decided to run away into the woods. I could make weapons and other useful stuff, but I never made a fire in my life, I always slept in a bed of grass alone, in the cold, I always traveled so the orphanage will never find me. Kai told me the steps to make a fire, it was more complicated then it looked. After we finished making the fire we caught some more fish and looked for some berries to eat. After we finished eating Kai had his hands behind his back, I looked at him and said "what's behind your back?" that time I was sitting by the river in a flower patch, he sat down next to me and handed me a rose. I looked at him surprised and I heard him say "a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." He held my hands, I blushed and said "thank you" softly. After that wonderful moment I asked him "What's your ability?" he looked at me with a confused look and said "my what?" I sighed and said "what can you do? I mean as a ninja" he looked at me for a while and said "my element is Fire. What's yours" I smiled at him and said "mine is Lava." He looked at me and said "cool!" we decided to travel somewhere else, but I actually wanted to stay, I never wanted that moment to end. But before we left we carved our innitials on the wood of the tree that we camped by.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**We were walking up a hill, but when we reached the top we saw Ninjago City. We both knew that we had to return to our team. Kelly began to cry, she held my hand tight. I hugged her and said we'll see each other again, we'll meet up somewhere without our teammates knowing. She looked at me and nodded, we both knew that meeting each other in secret would be risky, but I would give up my life for her. Before we re-entered Ninjago City we decided that every day at 12:00 at midnight, when our teammates are sleeping we would meet each other at the river that we camped at earlier. As we walked back to our teammates we both felt like something was missing.**

**Sneak Peek**

**AT DARK NINJA'S HIDEOUT**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I walked slowly towards the entrance, afraid of what may lie inside. As I opened the door all my fellow teammates looked at me and walked closer towards me. All of them hugged me saying stuff like "we missed you!" or "where in the world were you?" I knew that I couldn't tell them about Kai so I just said that the red ninja captured me but I escaped. They all seemed interested in what I had to say.**

_Wasn't that Romantic !? this chapter was really fun to write :D_

_Question 7: do you think they will get caught?_


	9. authors note 2 (IMPORTANT!)

_This is an author's note:_

_Ok, I am going to update 3 times today since I have to study for my math and science test in the weekend, enjoy the story and wish me luck on my test._


	10. Chapter 8

_Ninjago does not belong to me, only my OCs belong to me. I hope you're enjoying this story as I am :D!_

**Chapter 8: Our Secret**

**AT DARK NINJA'S HIDEOUT**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I walked slowly towards the entrance, afraid of what may lie inside. As I opened the door all my fellow teammates looked at me and walked closer towards me. All of them hugged me saying stuff like "we missed you!" or "where in the world were you?" I knew that I couldn't tell them about Kai so I just said that the red ninja captured me but I escaped. They all seemed interested in what I had to say. I just couldn't wait for it to be midnight.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I walked towards the bounty wondering what my friends would say, after all I was gone for about 4 whole days. I tried to open the door but it was locked, so I had to knock. **_**KNOCK KNOCK! **_**I heard footsteps then, the door opened revealing my sister. At first she thought that I was somebody else since she was looking at the ground. She said "Hello welcome to destiny's bounty, how may we help you?" I raised one of my eyebrows, then she looked up and gasped. She was smiling, then she punched me in my arm "**_**Ouch!**_**" I said, then she hugged be and began to cry. Then I heard Jay say "Nya who's at the door?" Nya then let go of me and said "it's Kai!" I practically saw everyone jump out of their seat, stop what they're doing, do a spit take, and say "WHAT!?" they all looked at me as if they saw a ghost, then they hugged me asking me many many questions. At dinner Cole asked me what happened when I was gone, I got a little bit nervous, but luckily he didn't notice. I knew that I couldn't tell them about Kelly so I told them that I captured her but she escaped, and that after she escaped I got lost. All my friends where very interested in my story, I felt bad lying to them but . . . I just couldn't tell them. When it was time to go to bed I pretended to sleep, but when the clock struck 12, my eyes shot open and I rushed out of my room, undetected by anyone. I quickly changed to my red hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. I ran out the door to the river that we promised to meet in.**

**(Kelly POV)**

**The clock struck 12 and my fellow teammates were fast asleep, I quickly got up from my bed and brushed my hair, I didn't want to wear my ninja suit so instead I wore a pink long-sleeved shirt, with a white skirt, and white flats. After I finished dressing up I ran for the door carefully, not waking up my friends. I was so excited to see Kai again, I never felt like this for anyone else in my life. When I got to the river I saw a figure waiting by the tree that me and Kai camped by. As I walked closer, I could finally tell that it was Kai. He saw me and walked towards me smiling, I smiled at him and hugged him, I never wanted to let go . . . no matter what. For the rest of the night we talked about what happened to our teammates and what they were like. We talked until we fell asleep underneath the tree that we camped by. When I woke up I noticed that I fell asleep on his shoulder, I blushed a little bit but for some reason that didn't matter, all that mattered was that I was with him. I decided to make a fire to cook Kai and me breakfast, I followed all of Kai's instructions on how to make a fire carefully, and after I blew on the dry grass carefully, it started to light up, then slowly it became a fire. I caught some fish to cook. When I saw Kai wake up I kissed him on the cheek and handed him a fried fish on a stick while saying "Good morning sleepyhead!" he yawned and smiled at me saying "well . . . it looks like you can make a fire now." I pushed him playfully and he did the same thing, then I jumped on him causing me and him to roll down a hill with long grass and flowers. He landed on top of me, he brushed my bangs away from my forehead and kissed me on the lips. Then we realized that it was morning and that we had to return to our teammates. He kissed me again saying "I'll see again tonight." I smiled at him while saying "I'll be waiting." we returned to our teammates having to face many questions like "where were you?", "why do you have grass on your hair?", and "why aren't you wearing your ninja uniforms?"**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kai and Kelly's POV)**

**It has been very hard to meet each other in secret lately, either one of us doesn't come or both of us couldn't come. We have been staring out the window or staring out into the sky, wondering when we would get to see each other again. Both of us lost our spirit to train and our teammates are getting worried, but we still go to that place where we camped, hoping that we would get to see each other again. It has been a month now that we haven't seen each other, since we either have to go on late missions or we have to plan on how to defeat the other ninja team.**

_It's kind of sad that__they can't see each other that often, but things in the next chapter goes from bad to worst. _

_Question 8: do you think Kai and Kelly's relationship will ever be good?_


	11. Chapter 9

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO, and only my OCs belong to me._

**Chapter 9: the fight of tomorrow**

(Kai and Kelly's POV)

It has been very hard to meet each other in secret lately, either one of us doesn't come or both of us couldn't come. We have been staring out the window or staring out into the sky, wondering when we would get to see each other again. Both of us lost our spirit to train and our teammates are getting worried, but we still go to that place where we camped, hoping that we would get to see each other again. It has been a month now that we haven't seen each other, since we either have to go on late missions or we have to plan on how to defeat the other ninja team.

(Zane's POV)

I am sensing sadness in Kai, he hasn't been training with enthusiasm like he usually does, he hasn't been playing video games with us too, he hasn't been eating much either, he also hasn't been talking to us or laughing at Jay's jokes lately too, also he always looks out the window every day as if he was expecting something.

(Jay's POV)

Okay something is definitely wrong with Kai, he hasn't been talking to us, playing video games, he hasn't been making fun of Cole's cooking, and he usually eats like 3 bites of his food then leaves . . . EVEN WHEN ZANE COOKS!, and when I usually do something he hates like beat his high score or kiss Nya, he usually flips . . . but now he just stares at me and walks away like nothing happened. I am getting really worried about by brother.

(Nya's POV)

Something is going on with my brother, he gets angry less, he isn't that overprotective anymore, and he usually daydreams. I wonder if he's sick or something, I have never seen him like this before.

(Kelly's teammate's POV)

Kelly is less active, eats very little, stares at the sky a lot, daydreams a lot, talks to us less, and doesn't complain about her mask anymore. We are getting really worried, we think we should leave her alone since she yells at us when we ask what's wrong.

(Sensei Wu's POV)

Today I was in my room drinking my tea and using the spirit smoke, in the spirit smoke everything was blurry lately . . . the only things that I am able to see is Garmadon attacking Ninjago. When I finally awoke from my meditation I quickly called the ninjas.

(Lloyd's POV)

My uncle called all of us and told us that the dark ninjas are going to attack Jamonicai village tomorrow. I saw Jay start to panic and scream "YOU MEAN WE ARE GETTING ANOTHER BUTT WOOPING!" I started to laugh really hard after what Jay said, but after I stopped laughing I asked my uncle "you mean we have to fight them?" my uncle looked at me and calmly replied "yes." And sipped his tea. The room was silent for a while. It was really awkward.

(Kai's POV)

I felt a mixture of happiness and horror when sensei said yes. I was excited that I will get to see Kelly again, but I was worried that she might get hurt. Then Cole said "let's make a plan okay?" everyone nodded. When Cole explained the plan he said that I will fight the pink ninja again. Today I wanted to sleep because of all the training I had to do (Lloyd used me as a target for target practice.) I just wonder how Kelly's doing.

AT THE DARK NINJA'S HIDEOUT

(Kelly's POV)

I am doing really bad! Today was officially the worst day of my life, Garmadon told me that we would attack Jamonicai village tomorrow, and that means that I'll have to fight Kai, although I actually kind of happy that I'll see him again, but that wasn't the thing that made my day the worst day ever. It was the fact that Lily kept on pranking me, in fact she temporarily blinded me, and her blinding me is like purposely staring at the sun . . . well her element is the sun/brightness. Well I couldn't meet Kai today cuz I am temporarily blind.

Sneak Peek

(Nobody's POV)

Today was the day the dark ninjas attacked the village. All of the dark ninjas except for Kelly, where robbing people's homes and holding the villagers captive. Kelly was sitting on top of a tall tree since her teammates put her in charge of telling her teammates that the ninjas have arrived.

_I know this chapter isn't that great, but the next one will be I promise :D_

_Question 9: what do you think will happen in the next chapter?_


	12. Chapter 10

_I don't own Ninjago, I only own my OCs. Ninjago belongs to LEGO._

**Chapter 10: I would risk my life for you**

(Nobody's POV)

Today was the day the dark ninjas attacked the village. All of the dark ninjas except for Kelly, where robbing people's homes and holding the villagers captive. Kelly was sitting on top of a tall tree since her teammates put her in charge of telling her teammates that the ninjas have arrived.

**(Kelly's POV)**

**While my friends where doing their jobs (which I didn't know since they never tell me what they do, also because they said that I couldn't handle it). I sat on top of an apple tree waiting, after a while I got bored and hungry so I ate an apple. But suddenly I saw 4 dragons coming towards the village, at that time I panicked and fell of the tree. So I ran towards my friends that was inside someone's house grabbing random stuff and putting it inside a bag, and in the background there was two kids (one boy and one girl), and two adults tied up and gagged. I was so surprised at what I saw; I always thought that they were protecting the village from the other ninjas not attacking it. When my teammates saw me they slowly walked towards me and softly said "Kelly we-" I interrupted them by saying "YOU WHAT!" I had tears in my eyes, and yelled "You tricked me!" They looked like they were about to say something but before they got the chance I ran out of the house and wiped away my tears. I was going to run away but when I got outside I saw Kai and his teammates in front of the house. I stopped crying and froze in my steps afraid that they were going to do something, and then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see my teammates ready to attack the other ninjas; they got in front of me and attacked some of the other ninjas. I was scared out of my mind, so I ran away from the fight. Then I saw Kai, I ran up to him and hugged him until he fell. That time I didn't care what was happening around me, until I heard that blue ninja yell "Kai, are you okay!?" I let go of him and heard him reply "no! . . . I mean I got it under control here!" I looked at him confused. He then grabbed and whispered "pretend to fight okay?" I nodded my head and punched him in the stomach softly. He pretended to fall and fight me. Then I heard him say "let's go somewhere else." Nodded my head again and began to run. He ran after me until I ran to a cliff, at the bottom was the ocean. I saw Kai trying to catch up to me and in the background was our teammates fighting each other while watching us. I kept on running towards the cliff and tried to stop, at the tip of the cliff I lost my balance and fell. I could hear my teammates yell my name and run towards the cliff.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I ran after Kelly, trying to catch up to her until she tried to stop at the tip of a cliff and fell. I couldn't believe my eyes; my one true love fell off a cliff to her watery doom! I heard her teammates yell her name and run towards the cliff. I also heard Kelly scream as she fell, I yelled at the top of my lungs "KELLY!" and without thinking I jumped off the cliff. I could hear my teammates scream my name and, just like Kelly's teammates, they ran towards the cliff.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Nya's POV)**

**I was busy keeping Lloyd away from danger until I saw my brother and the pink ninja at the cliff, then I saw the pink ninja lost her balance and fall, at that time I didn't feel anything . . . I only pitied her. I saw her teammates stop fighting to run up to the cliff and scream her name (which I didn't hear); I also heard her scream then a splash. But what surprised me the most was to see my brother yell "KELLY!", I didn't know why he said that since, I don't think he ever met someone named "Kelly". Then all the sudden I see my brother jump off a cliff! At that moment I think my heart stopped. I ran to the cliff, but by the time I got to the cliff I heard a splash. I yelled out my brother's name, but no one answered, I fell to my knees and began to cry. Jay tried to comfort me, but even that didn't make me feel better. Today I lost **_**ALL **_**my family members.**

_I know what you're thinking, "why did they die?" Well I won't tell you, but what I will tell you is –_

_Sensei Wu: everything is not as it seems *sips tea*. . ._

_Man . . . I suck at being Sensei Wu, and everything will make sense in the next couple of chapters. :D_

_Question 10: what do you think life without Kai and Kelly is going to be at the bounty and the dark ninjas' hideout?_


	13. Chapter 11

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO. I only own my OCs. Yay spring break in Alaska!_

**Chapter 11: Peace between the ninjas**

**(Nya's POV)**

**I was busy keeping Lloyd away from danger until I saw my brother and the pink ninja at the cliff, then I saw the pink ninja lost her balance and fall, at that time I didn't feel anything . . . I only pitied her. I saw her teammates stop fighting to run up to the cliff and scream her name (which I didn't hear); I also heard her scream then a splash. But what surprised me the most was to see my brother yell "KELLY!", I didn't know why he said that since, I don't think he ever met someone named "Kelly". Then all the sudden I see my brother jump off a cliff! At that moment I think my heart stopped. I ran to the cliff, but by the time I got to the cliff I heard a splash. I yelled out my brother's name, but no one answered, I fell to my knees and began to cry. Jay tried to comfort me, but even that didn't make me feel better. Today I lost **_**ALL **_**my family members.**

**(Zelda's POV)**

**I just could not believe that Kelly is . . . **_**gone. **_**She was actually my only true friend that was on the ninja group. She always talked to me whenever I felt upset or lonely. But now she's dead, I began to cry . . . everyone was watching me but I didn't care what they think, I wiped my tears with my sleeve and stayed silent.**

**(Cindy's POV)**

**I just couldn't believe that she's gone, this is my fault . . . I shouldn't of lied to her, I-I should of told her the truth, she had a right to know but I didn't tell her, that must be why she ran and jumped off the cliff. I was the leader of the group which means I was responsible for my teammates. I began to cry softly, I never cried before . . . I was usually the strongest physically, mentally, and emotionally.**

**(Lloyd's POV)**

**I just didn't know what to do . . . Kai jumped off a cliff, I slowly backed away from the cliff, and the others were watching me now. I began to cry and run towards a random direction, I heard Nya call my name but I didn't turn back . . . I just kept on running until stopped by ****a river**** and sat under a tree. I kept on thinking that it was for some reason, my fault . . . I was supposed to be the mighty green ninja, but I couldn't of stopped Kai, gosh I didn't even fight . . . Nya was the one protecting me ever since the dark ninjas showed up.**

**(Lilly's POV)**

**I was the youngest of the girls in my group but I understood that one of my teammates died. Tears flooded my eyes, then I heard Zelda say "It's okay . . . we'll get through this together." I stared at her for a while then I yelled at her saying "YOU KNOW IT'S NOT OKAY! . . . MY TEAMMATE AND YOUR BESTFRIEND JUST DIED!" Zelda looked at me shocked at my outburst, I had no control over my emotions at that time . . . I felt enraged. Then I turned to the other ninjas and yelled "This is your fault! You're the reason she jumped off the cliff . . . she jumped because that red ninja of yours chased her there, causing her to fall off the cliff!" my team starred at me with wide eyes, they never saw me so angry before . . . and nether have I. the other ninjas stood there . . . in silent. I quickly said "Well!? Don't you have anything to say!?" the black ninja looked at me and calmly said "we lost our teammate too you know . . . don't you ever think that we are upset too?" I stared at him and calmed down, after I calmed down I softly said "Sorry." Then the black ninja said "it's okay it's not your fault." I smiled at him then Cindy stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and said "No. . . it's our fault that she died, we didn't tell her that we worked for an evil lord, and when she found out . . . she got really upset."**

**(Cole's POV)**

**I was surprised at what the purple ninja said; it changed my opinion about the dark ninjas. I walk towards her and said "it is both our faults." I held my hand out to her and said "you might not think it . . . but who you're working for is the wrong person . . . we would be honored if you joined our team" she looked at me then my hand and said "I'm sorry . . . I really would want to join your team but . . . *looks at her team* we have something important to do." I looked at her dark black eyes and said "then we'll help you guys!" she looked at me and said "thanks . . . but . . . we wouldn't want to bother you and your team, maybe our paths will cross again someday, until then" she kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye. My brothers stared at me with wide eyes, I would of yelled at them for doing that but I was in a too good of a mood, so I spared their lives.**

**(Jay's POV)**

**I was shocked that a girl (or at least I think it's a girl) that used to be our enemy would fall head over heels for him, I mean seriously who in the right mind would do that!? **_LOL KAI X KELLY :D._** Other than that I was happy for Cole, BUT THAT STILL DOES NOT SOLVE THE PROBLEM THAT WE ARE A NINJA SHORT HERE! Wait . . . WHERE"S NYA AND LLOYD ! I rushed and shook Cole back to reality and yelled "where's Nya and Lloyd!?" Cole then shook his head and yelled "WHAT!?" I started to panic and run around like crazy, then Zane grabbed me and yelled "CALM DOWN!" then he grabbed pie from someplace where I don't know and put it on my face, then Zane laughed and turned off his funny switch. I gave him an angry face and said "hahaha very funny (sarcastically)." Then we all walked around searching for Nya and Lloyd, then we saw 2 figures underneath a tree by a river. As we walked closer we noticed that those 2 figures were Lloyd and Nya! I ran up to Nya and yelled "NYA!" she looked my way and told me to come here, as me and my teammates walked closer to her she said "when I ran after Lloyd I found him here weeping under this tree." I looked at Nya and said "so what?" she gave me a serious look and said "SO WHAT!? I'll show you so what!" I gave her a scared look and quietly said "okay, okay." She then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the tree, and there I saw something was carved into it. My teammates noticed my surprised look and came to see what was going on. When they finally got closer to the tree they saw the carvings hat said "KAI+KELLY" inside the shape of a heart. I stood there still recovering from what I just read. After I recovered from the shock I said "so Kai has a girlfriend?" Nya nodded her head. Then I said "but who is Kelly?" Nya suddenly looked upset and said "when the pink ninja fell off the cliff I heard Kai call her Kelly before he jumped off after her." Me and my fellow ninjas (except Lloyd) stood there speechless and surprised, then we all returned to the bounty and told Sensei Wu what happened. But when we told him what happened he got angry and said that we can't have a relationship with the dark ninjas, he scolded Cole since the purple ninja kissed him on the cheek. We were all confused and surprised at sensei's actions, and all he said was "I'm doing this for your and Ninjago's sake" after he said that he sent us off to bed, the days after that day were more harder, life ever since Kai and Kelly's death was different . . . way different.**

**Sneak Peek**

**WHERE THE DARK NINJAS ARE**

**(Zelda's POV)**

**After Kelly's and the red ninja's death, we stopped working for Garmadon and tried to live in Ninjago city. I got a job as a chef at a small restaurant, Cindy got a job as a bodyguard for some rich guy, and Lilly got a part-time job at a small café at the outskirts of town and attended her freshman year at high school. We raised enough money so far to afford a comfy apartment and enough food to survive, we have heat and 3 beds. This isn't the best but at least we have a simple clean life.**

_The next chapter is about the dark ninjas' new life.:D_

_Question 11: what do you think of the story so far?_


	14. Chapter 12

_Ninjago belongs to LEGO not me, I only own my OCs. This is a boring chapter but it's also very interesting. It's about the dark ninjas' new life._

**Chapter 12: our new clean life**

**WHERE THE DARK NINJAS ARE**

**(Zelda's POV)**

**After Kelly's and the red ninja's death, we stopped working for Garmadon and tried to live in Ninjago city. I got a job as a chef at a small restaurant, Cindy got a job as a bodyguard for some rich guy, and Lilly got a part-time job at a small café at the outskirts of town and attended her freshman year at high school. We raised enough money so far to afford a comfy apartment and enough food to survive; we have heat and 3 beds. This isn't the best but at least we have a simple clean life.**

**(Lilly's POV)**

**Okay, the only reason we are living together is because my parents hate me, Zelda's parents went missing, and Cindy's parents still wants her but Cindy ran away. The only reason we joined Garmadon was because he told us that he would find Zelda's parents, give Cindy a home, give Kelly (that's dead) a new family or her old family back, and he promised me to make my parents not hate me anymore. All of us had a dark past but now were trying to just live a normal life. I on the other hand hate my normal life! I have to attend high school or better known as the place of torture, I had a hard enough time in middle school but now . . . high school is impossible . . . I'm okay with the learning and homework but the reason I hate high school is the bullies and other stuff that has to do with popularity. I also work at a café at the outskirts of town, I love it there . . . I have like tons of friends and I get a bunch of tips, and on my second day of work I got promoted!**

**(Cindy's POV)**

**I was at my job as a bodyguard for some fancy rich guy, when I entered his mansion I was surprised at what was inside it. Everything in there was made out of rare and valuable gems. Even the furniture was expensive, it had a cool design on it and it was made of silk. So basically at my first day I thought that many people would try to rob my boss but instead nobody even set foot on his property. So all day I was walking around his mansion, until he told me to take a break, he showed me a room with a door that had a sign that said "Break room." When I went inside there was a big water bed, a closet filled with clothes and jewelry, a giant flat screen TV, a snack bar filled with all my favorite foods and drinks, a big couch that can massage you, a hot tub, a boxing ring, and a ball pit filled with silk balls. I couldn't believe my eyes, I faced my boss and said "where are the other employees?" he gave me a warm smile and said "oh, dear they are in the other break rooms of course, every employee gets their own break room." I smiled at him and said "thank you!" he patted me on the back and said "return to your duties in 6 hours, also you can bring some friends if you want. And help yourself to the foods and anything you want." I stood there shocked and said "you really mean it?" he nodded his head and said "did you forget I'm rich, of course you can take anything you like in this room. In fact you can live here for all I care." I smiled at him and hugged him thanking him again, unlike other rich people he hugged me back saying "anything of my employees." I looked around and saw a vase filled with roses, I suddenly became sad, Kelly's favorite flower was the rose . . . if only she could see us/me now.**

**(Zelda's POV)**

**I worked at a sushi place at Ninjago city; I was actually quite upset since Kelly's favorite food was sushi. I could have chosen a different restaurant to work at but they said I wasn't good enough. Although the good thing was that my boss was supper nice and I got a lot of tips. Also every day I get to take the leftover sushi's I make home.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**As I fell I felt empty, I was tricked by my teammates . . . my friends . . . I actually wasn't afraid of dying, after all I have nothing in this world . . . everything in my life was torture and lies. Kai might not even truly love me, I began to cry as I fell . . . I also screamed, I didn't know why I screamed . . . it was probably my instinct. Then I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes, afraid that I was going to see something I didn't want to see. I saw Kai looking at me falling from the top of the cliff, he looked scared. I didn't expect him to do anything, but instead . . . he jumped off the cliff! I was surprised that he would jump off, risking his life just to come after me. I hit the raging sea, it felt cold and it hurts . . . the pain. It was awful . . . after that everything went black.**

_The next chapter is going to be exciting :D._

_Question 12: what are you thinking right now?_


	15. Chapter 13

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO, and I only own my OCs._

**Chapter 13: Lost.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**As I fell I felt empty, I was tricked by my teammates . . . my friends . . . I actually wasn't afraid of dying, after all I have nothing in this world . . . everything in my life was torture and lies. Kai might not even truly love me, I began to cry as I fell . . . I also screamed, I didn't know why I screamed . . . it was probably my instinct. Then I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes, afraid that I was going to see something I didn't want to see. I saw Kai looking at me falling from the top of the cliff, he looked scared. I didn't expect him to do anything, but instead . . . he jumped off the cliff! I was surprised that he would jump off, risking his life just to come after me. I hit the raging sea, it felt cold and it hurts . . . the pain. It was awful . . . after that everything went black.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I jumped off a cliff to attempt to save my girlfriend, at that time I wasn't thinking, all that mattered was being with her, and I just couldn't imagine not being with her. When I jumped I heard my teammates call my name, but I had already jumped. When I fell in the water it was cold, the waves where pushing me around. After the oxygen escaped my lungs, I tried to get some air but instead got water, I couldn't breathe. After that everything was black, I wasn't sure if I was dead or not.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**After everything was black there was a bright light, and inside was my parents and my little brother. I fell to my knees I was afraid, and then my little brother said "don't be afraid sissy." As soon as he said that I was no longer afraid, so I said "b-but . . . you guys are dead." Tears began to fill my eyes, and then my mother came closer and wiped my tears away while saying "don't cry Kelly." She pulled me to a hug and said "there there." I felt happy, but something was bothering me . . . it felt like I had to do something. Then I saw a blue light, there where figures in them, I couldn't see who they were but they kept on saying my name. at that moment I realized that the voices were my teammates and my boyfriend, I knew I can't leave them so I got up and looked at my family saying "I'm sorry . . . but I can't come with you yet, I can't leave my friends." My parents nodded their heads and hugged me, and my brother said "see ya later!" I smiled at him and started walking towards the blue light. When I opened my eyes I saw the blue sky and started coughing, as I got up I noticed that I was at a deserted beach. I was soaking wet and covered in sand, as I got up I tried to remember what happened before, and when I finally remembered I saw something at the beach, as I walked towards it I found out I was Kai ! Like me he was wet and dead? I was so worried that he was dead that I started crying. Then I heard coughing, as I wiped my tears away I saw Kai getting up and coughing. I was so relieved that I hugged him so hard that he fell. He smiled and said "where are we?" I replied "I don't know." We decided to go to some random direction, after we walked for many hours we came upon a small village. As we came closer we noticed that the village was kind of old fashioned, I told Kai that we needed to ask for directions, he disagreed, "seriously what is up with men and asking for directions?" he laughed, and I laughed along with him. After 5 minutes of arguing and laughing we decided to ask for directions, we walked around the town for a while and saw an old man, we asked him "excuse me, but do you know the way to Ninjago City?" he just stared at us and laughed. We asked several people but all they did was laugh and walk away.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**There's something fishy about this place, and I don't like it. Everyone in this place seemed pale and . . . well . . . weird. Kelly and I walked around the small town until we got tired and visited the village inn. We had to share a bed since the inn was kind of small. The next day we found a note next to the door that said-**

**Dear strangers,**

**I have heard you're looking for Ninjago City, if you want come by my house by 7:00 p.m. and I'll tell you where it is . . . doing tell anybody.**

**Address: 1176 agmrdano street building #1234.**

**From, **

**Your secret helper.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**We looked at the clock that was 6:40 p.m. and realized that it was almost time, so we went to the address to find the person that was supposed to help us. When we reached the building we knocked on the door, and the person who answered was an old lady. She looked at us and gave us a creepy smile, and told us to come in. I asked her "where you the one who sent the letter?" she shook her head and replied "sadly no, but my boss will help you . . . he's in that room." Me and Kai looked at the door and opened it, when we opened it we were surprised at who was inside.**

_The next chapter is about someone, he or she might be good or might be bad. :D_

_QUESTION 13: WHO DO YOU THINK IS INSIDE THE ROOM?_

_DO YOU THINK THAT PERSON IS GOOD OR BAD?_


	16. Chapter 14

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO. Also I only own my OCs. I am posting this story earliy to celebrate my spring break, my parents (not telling what happened), and for getting 47 reviews and 2,023 views!_

_ **ALSO CONGRADULATIONS TO "SMILE OR ELSE" FOR REVEIWING AND GUSSING CORRECTLY ON WHO IS IN THE ROOM! YAY! :D**_

**Chapter 14: memories**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**We looked at the clock that was 6:40 p.m. and realized that it was almost time, so we went to the address to find the person that was supposed to help us. When we reached the building we knocked on the door, and the person who answered was an old lady. She looked at us and gave us a creepy smile, and told us to come in. I asked her "where you the one who sent the letter?" she shook her head and replied "sadly no, but my boss will help you . . . he's in that room." Me and Kai looked at the door and opened it, when we opened it we were surprised at who was inside.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**IT WAS LORD GARMADON! He was the one who sent the letter to lure us here! I knew that something was wrong when I set foot on this village! Garmadon laughed at us, I was irritated and was ready to fight but instead I asked him "what do you want!?" he stared at us with his blood-red eyes and answered "you'll see soon enough!" he quickly got out a silver staff that had a purple glow around it, "what's that?" I said. Garmadon looked Kelly's way and said "Well . . . I don't know . . . but we'll soon find out." I looked at Kelly that was by my side, and then at Garmadon saying "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Garmadon then shot me a look that could scare even the toughest warrior. I couldn't find my sword because when I jumped off the cliff I dropped my sword somewhere. Then out of nowhere Garmadon used his new weapon and shot a purple-like laser heading towards Kelly! I didn't want Kelly to get hurt so I pushed her out of the way, so instead it hit me. When I got hit it felt weird, I suddenly heard voices and saw memories of my past, my friends, and of the time when me and Kelly fell in love. After that hit I fell to my knees and passed out.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**A purple laser was headed towards me! I closed my eyes hoping that this wouldn't hurt. Then I felt someone push me and I fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw that my boyfriend got hit with the laser and is now passed out on the floor, I quickly got up, ran up to Garmadon, attempting to punch him. But before I hit him he suddenly disappeared and my surroundings changed. Instead of the house I was on, the ground was gray and lifeless, the sky was dark blue, there was a fog, and there was no one in sight except for Kai that was passed out on the ground. I kneeled next to Kai holding his motionless hand in mine. After a while I started dragging Kai to some random direction. As I walked the ground started to have life in it, grass was getting taller, the fog was starting to disappear, and the sky was getting lighter. After a while I finally reached the place where me and Kai used to camp by the river. I laid him under the tree, drank some water, and gathered some berries to eat. I looked at Kai that was still passed out, and was getting worried. I sat next to him and held his hand. I felt peaceful and calm, until I saw Kai getting up. I was so glad that he was alive that I hugged him. After I let go of him something was off, Kai didn't smile instead he had a confused face. "Are you okay?" I asked, he looked at me and said "umm . . . where am I ?" I thought that he messing around and replied "you're at the place where we camped, remember?" he just stared at me and said "y-yeah . . . r-right." I was actually confused, but I decided to ignore it. I told Kai that Ninjago City is just up the hill and that we should return to our team, he just nodded. When we reached Ninjago City I kissed him on the cheek and said "see ya later!" he waved to me and walked to some random direction.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I wonder who that girl was, but she's beautiful and nice. I wonder if I would see her again. But I have a bigger problem right now, I can't seem to remember anything. That girl told me that I was in some place called "Ninjago City" that name sounded really familiar and that girl also looked familiar too. So I walked around this city exploring what was in it, the weird thing was whenever someone saw me they called me "The Ninja." I guess it makes sense since I was wearing a red ninja suit. I reached into my pocket and found a wallet, inside was some cash and an ID? I took the ID and read it. So according to the information in this ID, my name is Kai Flemings? And my age was like 20. But my name . . . it's weird, I mean who has a name Kai . . . it sounds like something you would find in a martial arts book. So I went to a mall, I entered the restroom and saw my face in the mirror, and I swear I have never . . . ever seen that face before in my life. And my clothes where dirty, so I decided to do some shopping. I entered a store filled with clothes and as soon as I stepped foot on the store employees crowded me telling me I should buy some clothes and asking me questions like "what's your favorite color?" after a while the employees sold me a white T-shirt, a red and orange jacket, a pair of jeans, and red sneakers. For this day was the weirdest day of my life.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Dark Ninjas' POV)**

**We were at home eating breakfast when we saw Kelly in front of our apartment asking someone for directions. As soon as we saw her we rushed out the door and hugged her. She was actually surprised and said "Hey guys . . . long time no see." We kept on crowding around her telling her stuff like "we thought you were dead!", "Where were you!", and "we're sorry for lying to you!" she hugged us back and said "It's okay, I forgive you." After that short welcome we invited her to our apartment and told her our stories. We took turns telling stories, but the most interesting story we heard was Kelly's, she told us that she wasn't completely honest too, he told us about her boyfriend (the red ninja.), his name, what they did, how they met, and what happened after they both jumped of the cliff. We were just excited to have Kelly with us again.**

_YAY they are alive, back in Ninjago City, and happy. But the sad part is that Kai kind of lost his memory. :D and _

_Question 14: what do you think is going to happen next?_


	17. Chapter 15

_Ninjago belongs to LEGO not me, I only own my OCs._

**Chapter 15: forget?**

**(Dark Ninjas' POV)**

**We were at home eating breakfast when we saw Kelly in front of our apartment asking someone for directions. As soon as we saw her we rushed out the door and hugged her. She was actually surprised and said "Hey guys . . . long time no see." We kept on crowding around her telling her stuff like "we thought you were dead!", "Where were you!", and "we're sorry for lying to you!" she hugged us back and said "It's okay, I forgive you." After that short welcome we invited her to our apartment and told her our stories. We took turns telling stories, but the most interesting story we heard was Kelly's, she told us that she wasn't completely honest too, he told us about her boyfriend (the red ninja.), his name, what they did, how they met, and what happened after they both jumped of the cliff. We were just excited to have Kelly with us again.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**Today was such an interesting day, first a pretty girl kept on talking to me, second people call me a ninja, third when I checked my ID my name was weird, fourth girls keep on chasing me asking for my autograph? Anyway I was walking around town and decided I should get a job. So I entered a place called "Burger King" and applied for a job. So I got a job and new clothes, but I realized I don't have a place to stay, so I worked overtime for the first 10 days, slept in the woods, and ate cheap food. After that I had enough to rent an apartment. I also realized that I only got a part time job so I got another part time job as a delivery person. But when I applied for the delivery person job, an old guy with grey hair said "oh no . . . it's you again!" I looked at him and said "excuse me?" he stared at me with a puzzled face and said "aren't you a part of that ninja team?" I looked at him and replied "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about." After that he just said "never mind." and left. So unlike the old dude I just talked to I got a motorcycle to deliver the mail instead of a bike, and yes I do have a driver's license now. So my first delivery was to a small apartment, when I reached the address and knocked at the door, that girl I talked to a couple weeks ago answered. She looked at me surprised and said "Kai? What are you doing here?" while I saw 3 more girls approaching I said "well I got a job." She smiled at me, took the mail, and introduced me to her friends. The one named "Zelda" asked her "so Kelly, is that Kai, your boyfriend?" the girl or should I say Kelly blushed and nodded, as I saw that I quickly got up and said "I'm WHAT!?" the girls looked at me surprised and said "you mean Kelly's not your girlfriend?" I frowned at them and said "I'm sorry but I kind of just met her like a couple weeks ago, and I can't seem to remember anything." Kelly looked at me and said "oh . . . so that must be what Lord Garmadon's weapon does." I looked at her wide eyed and said "what weapon?" she patted me on the back and said "we'll explain later, come back to my apartment again on Sunday, and we'll explain everything." I nodded my head and took off on my motorcycle. My next delivery was to some place called "Destinies' Bounty." As I walked towards the place, I was impressed at how huge tis place was! As I knocked at the door I heard people screaming and fighting, when the door opened a guy dressed as a blue ninja looked at me, his eyes grew wide. He started coming closer to me, he was actually creeping me out. So every step he got closer to me I took a step back, then he started poking me. After he was done poking me he took off his mask yelling "KAI YOUR ALIVE!" I raised one of my eyebrows while saying "yes . . . I AM alive . . . and I am here to deliver your mail." The guy kept on smiling and paid no attention to what I was saying, he suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me into his home/ship. At that time I was trying to find some way to escape, but before I could I was inside his home. In there I saw many ninjas, except they had different color suits. The one in blue sat me down on a chair and called his ninja friends to come over. One by one they started gathering around me talking about me. Then suddenly I heard a voice that said "ENOUGH!" the ninjas and other random people (Nya and Misako) suddenly formed a line and said "yes sensei!" I noticed that the voice or their sensei was an old man with a long white beard and a rice hat, holding a blue teapot. As he approached me he said "Kai, why are you back so late." I was so scared that I kept on saying "well . . . um . . . um . . . I . . ." I heard the blue ninja snicker, but I was too scared to notice. The old man suddenly said in a kind of harsh voice "WELL!?" I suddenly said "I DON"T KNOW ANY OF YOU, I'm JUST a DELIVERY GUY!" really fast the old man raised his eyebrow and said "so you're not Kai?" "well my name is Kai but I don't know any of you!" suddenly the girl in the red dress gasped. The old man stared at me for a while and then whispered something into one of the ninjas' ear, he nodded and walked away.**

**(Cole's POV)**

**Sensei whispered "guard the doors and make sure he doesn't try to escape." I was confused and surprised at what sensei said but nodded my head so he wouldn't punish me like the time where he found out the purple ninja kissed me, I guess he is still angry at Kai for dating the pink ninja. But I was worried about Kai . . . he was acting kind of strange, and did Kai just say he was a mailman?**

**(Nya's POV)**

**Something's up with my brother, first he's scared of us, second he says he doesn't know any of us, and third Kai always hated doing work (except for blacksmithing), but he got a job?**

**Sneak Peek **

**(Kai's POV)**

**After the old guy left I started walking to the door when the black ninja said "you can't go yet!" "and why not?" I said "sensei gave me strict instructions to keep you on the bounty." The black ninja said "you can't keep me here!" I yelled. "Kai, you're confused . . . we just want to help you!" he said. I had to find a way out of here, even if it means risking getting caught or killed!**

_This is getting interesting :D._

_Question 15: do you think he'll escape?_


	18. Chapter 16

Ninjago belongs to LEGO not me, I only own my OCs.

**Chapter 16: escape!**

**(Kai's POV)**

**After the old guy left I started walking to the door when the black ninja said "you can't go yet!" "And why not?" I said "sensei gave me strict instructions to keep you on the bounty." The black ninja said "you can't keep me here!" I yelled. "Kai, you're confused . . . we just want to help you!" he said. I had to find a way out of here, even if it means risking getting caught or killed! "Fine!" I said, I walked around the bounty, pretending to look around while I'm actually trying to escape, luckily nobody suspected a thing. As I checked each of the rooms for an escape, I found some information on those oddly colored ninjas. I found out that the black one is addicted to cake, the blue one is in love with the girl in the red dress, the green one is in love with candy and is hiding them all over the place. Although I found information about most of the ninjas, I still can't find out a thing about the old guy and the white ninja. I continued to walk around, until . . . I saw the white ninja opening something located in his arm, turning a knob causing him to work faster. I was definitely shocked about this! I stood motionless in the kitchen with a ninja robot, he turned to look at me with my jaw dropped, and after he noticed I was there, he chose to ignore me and continue to work. I slowly walked out of the kitchen, keeping a close eye on him. **

**(Zane's POV)**

**I was working on making dinner and decided that I needed to speed up since it was almost time for dinner, I opened up a slot on my arm and turned a knob causing me to cook faster. Then suddenly I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around, I saw Kai standing with his jaw dropped. I seriously didn't know why he looked so surprised until I realized that he didn't remember that I was a nindroid. I would have said something but I was too busy, so I decided to ignore him for now.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**After a while of searching for an escape (since they locked the doors that goes out to the deck and the windows) I got tired and went to the place that the ninjas called "the bedroom". When I got inside I saw a toolbox on top of that blue ninja's bed. Then suddenly a crazy idea came to my head, I searched inside the toolbox. I knew that somebody was bound to find me snooping around so I searched as quickly as possible, avoiding the nails, screws, and sharp tools. I began to hear footsteps, the sound seemed to get closer . . . and closer . . . and closer! Then I heard someone turn the knob, just as I heard the dreadful sound of the door opening I found what I was looking for. Then I heard a **_**CREEEAAAK! **_**I quickly turned around hiding the tool behind my back. There I saw standing in the doorway was that girl that claimed to be my so called "sister". I had no idea how she was related to me but I decided to go along with it. She smiled at me and said "its dinner time, you better come down before the others scarf it all down!" I smiled back at her and told her "okay I'll be right there, I just have to do something." she nodded and walked towards the kitchen. I was so glad that she didn't notice that my hands were behind my back. I put the tool under my pillow and walked to the kitchen. When it was time to eat, everyone was talking and making jokes except me. I was too busy thinking of a plan to escape since I had to go to Kelly and the girls' apartment tomorrow since today was Saturday and I knew that the old guy wouldn't let me go. Although I can't seem to remember hardly anything, I feel somewhat comfortable around these people, especially Kelly. When we all finished dinner, everyone headed to the bedroom to sleep. I went to my bed pretending to sleep, and as soon as the others fell asleep I quickly went to the farthest room I the ship with a window. Since I have been walking around the bounty all day, I knew the farthest room was an odd broom closet with a window inside it. When I finally reached the closet, I closed the door and tried to pick the lock on the window with Jay's lock-pick-tool-thingy. After what seemed like an hour I finally got the window to open. Luckily the ship was in the ocean instead of the sky, so I jumped off the ship, but as I jumped off I kind of feel bad for leaving them. **

**Sneak peek**

**(Cole's POV)**

**As I woke up I looked around, I saw Jay, Zane, and Lloyd but I didn't see Kai! I walked towards Kai's bed, but he wasn't there. My sleepy eyes shot open, and I woke the others telling them that Kai was gone . . . again! It was my job to make sure that nothing happens to Kai or any of my teammates. Everyone started asking questions and Jay was panicking again. "ENOUGH !" I shouted, everyone froze and the room grew silent, "we'll find him, trust me." Everyone nodded and started to change into their ninja suits. We started searching every room in the bounty, hoping that nothing happened to him and that he was just in a different room.**

_Okay, this might be boring but it'll get exciting again, :D BTW I got 100% on both my math and science test! Me happy!_

_What do you think is going to happen next_


	19. Chapter 17

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO I only own my OCs._

**Chapter 17: where is he?**

**(Cole's POV)**

**As I woke up I looked around, I saw Jay, Zane, and Lloyd but I didn't see Kai! I walked towards Kai's bed, but he wasn't there. My sleepy eyes shot open, and I woke the others telling them that Kai was gone . . . again! It was my job to make sure that nothing happens to Kai or any of my teammates. Everyone started asking questions and Jay was panicking again. "ENOUGH !" I shouted, everyone froze and the room grew silent, "we'll find him, trust me." Everyone nodded and started to change into their ninja suits. We started searching every room in the bounty, hoping that nothing happened to him and that he was just in a different room.**

**(Jay's POV)**

**Man! Great just great! First he makes us all worried, then he forgets his memories, and now he goes AWOL (AWOL is when someone goes missing, army/military style.) but worst of all that is that because of all of this random crazy chaos I haven't had enough time to plan on where to go for my next date with Nya! I know that I kind of sound pretty selfish, but still I haven't had a date in two months (when he got his true potential).**

**(Lloyd's POV)**

**I had this great dream about eating candy when suddenly Cole woke me up from my tasty dream telling me that Kai was missing! That time I was rather annoyed then shocked. So I got out of bed and said "where is he?", "I don't know, we have to search every room in the bounty!" said Cole. I nodded my head in agreement and began to search this room that is far away from any of the other rooms, I guessed that it was some closet or something. So I entered and saw a window that was opened and a tool in the lock that was in the window. I stared at the scene for a while before I yelled "HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" at the top of my lunges. As soon as I said that the others came racing here. Zane was the first to arrive since he was in the room closest to the closet, he looked around and asked "what happened here?", "well isn't it obvious that Kai used that tool over there to open the window to escape!?" then the others came and said "he must of jumped off into the ocean!". "Come on guys, I bet he didn't get too far!" said Cole, we all rushed to the control room to scan the area but sadly Nya said that the scanner was under repair. Jay started to panic but stopped when Nya kissed him on the cheek, but he passed out on the floor . . . **_**AGAIN.**_** We decided to search Ninjago and ask if anybody has seen him.**

**WHERE KAI WAS**

**(Kai's POV)**

**So to escape I had to jump into the ocean in the middle of the night, luckily there was a small ship that found me and agreed to take me to Ninjago city. When I reached Ninjago city, my clothes were already dry, and I was on my way to Kelly's apartment. As soon as I arrived to the apartment, the girls kept on screaming at each other, and waving books around. It was actually very funny to see them run around , then Kelly ran behind me with a book in her hand. I was very surprised and confused until Cindy started screaming "KELLY STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!", I started to laugh after she said that. "GRRR!", I was very VERY surprised that she would growl, she even had a baseball bat in her hands! Kelly started opening the diary and flipping through the pages, "DON"T YOU EVEN DARE KELLY!" yelled Cindy. "Umm . . . Kelly? . . . I think you should give it back now!" I said as the armed and dangerous Cindy started walking closer to us. "Oh! Look what I found in Cindy's diary . . . Dear diary, ever since I kissed that amazingly hot earth ninja, I have been thinking about him nonstop! I just wish that one day that he would take me away in his strong arms and we would ride into the sunset to a magical castle near a river with colorful flowers surrounding the place. But all I can do is dream and hope, for I haven't seen him for a long time." Read Kelly. Everyone was shocked except for Cindy who was bursting with anger, it was like her dark long hair was starting to catch fire and her grey eyes where turning red (he was exaggerating). She was ready to tear Kelly apart and anything that stood in her way which is obviously . . . ME! Kelly began to laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe, but suddenly Cindy charged at us! Luckily the girls got a big net and trapped her before she could hurt anybody. "What was that all about?" I asked, "Oh, Kelly just read Cindy's diary out loud to everyone in this room." Said Lilly. When Kelly finally got up, she said "whoa . . . Cindy . . . calm down, it's not like I read it in front of the world, besides we already knew that you like him . . . A LOT! . . . wait . . . who am I kidding you are desperately in love with him LOL!" XD. Cindy was blushing madly and was chewing the net, attempting to escape. "Who's the so called Earth ninja?" I asked. The girls stared at me for a moment with a confused expression on their face . . . EVEN CINDY CALMED DOWN AND TO STARE! They were actually creeping me out . . . but not as much as when I was held captive in a weird ship with a bunch of crazy people dressed up as ninjas!**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**. . . ! , Oh yea! I totally forgot that he forgot his memory! . . . Wait . . . if he forgot his memory . . . DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE NO LONGER A COUPLE!? Oh man I have to fix my broken boyfriend! Good thing I have a close old friend who can help me! "Kai! We have to take you to my friend! She can help you with this forgetting your memories problem. In fact I think I need her too! I AM pretty forgetful!" Kai just stared at me with a very confused look while my friends gave me a you-talk-too-much look except for Zelda who was instead, giving me a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about! Look. After a while I grew impatient and screamed "what are you waiting for we need to go to tealover street and find a weird old building made of bamboo and tea plants! I'll explain on the way!"**

**(Lilly's POV)**

**What the heck is she talking about, I know I should pay more attention but I was busy thinking about when the comic book shop will sell the new issue of my favorite comic (the comic was the same one that Lloyd likes (the one from the episode "Child's Play").) so all I heard from Kelly was blah blah blah friend blah forgetful blah blah tea blah bamboo and blah! So I basically just got the words "forgetful, tea, bamboo and the word blah!"**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I led my friends to Tealover Street to find my dear friend "Wendy"; she knows almost everything like how to cure stuff and how to make an awesome chocolate cake! When we got to the bamboo house I told my friends "well guys, looks like we're here!" they looked around with awe as I knocked the fairly large door. **_**KNOCK KNOCK! **_**As we waited at the front door we heard footsteps, then a low **_**creek!**_** Sound as the door opened. There standing in the doorway was a nice looking old lady (around sensei Wu's age). She had gray hair tied up in a neat bun and she wore a white kimono. "Kelly? Is that you?" she said in a calm voice, I bowed down to her. Everyone watched my actions and did the same. "It's good to see you again Kelly." Said the old lady with a smile. "Guys this is my old friend, instructor, and sensei." Everyone looked at me wide eyed for a while and then screaming "YOUR WHAT?!" I gave her a warm smile and said "this is Wendy, I knew her ever since I ran away from the orphanage." everyone was still recovering from my surprising news, they were silent for a while until Wendy broke the silence by saying "come inside, it might start to rain soon and I would love the company." We looked at the dark grey clouds forming in the sky and went inside.**

_I think the next chapter is going to be a little bit surprising, (Hint: their pasts are connected.) the next chapter might be about the ninjas but it might be about the girls. Also, was the story funny, I was trying to make it funny (I am not really a good joker) also I kind of ran out of questions so I am going to ask random questions or put a funny comic-ish._

_Do you like cookies? :P_


	20. SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE!

I might not be able to post any stories for about a month, since I am going to be very busy learning, studying and other stuff that 7th graders do to study for a STATE TEST! And yes I am still continuing the story, and I'll try to update if I can sorry!


	21. Chapter 18 (sorry)

_I do not own Ninjago, only my OCs, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. also since I might not be able to post any updates for about a month i am posting this extra chapter/description._

_Also this chapter is actually a description of my OCs since I don't think you guys know what they look like. As the story progresses, the information in this description may change (hint hint!)_

_**DESCRIPTION/ CHAPTER 18:**_

_**Kelly Ember**_**: **

**Age: around 20**

**Hair color: brown ( long hair)**

**Eye color: hazel-like color**

**Element: lava**

**Crush: duh! Kai!**

**Favorite color: pink! And/or red**

**Family: mom(dead), dad (dead), brother(dead) and lost relatives**

**History: she used to have a family but they died because of a wolf attack, she then lived in an orphanage until the government finds her relatives. She ran away from the orphanage 5 days after she arrived there, the government was searching for her for the past 4 years but failed to locate her, so they assumed she was dead. For almost the rest of her childhood she lived in the forest/woods (and etc.) until Lord Garmadon (she spent her child hood in the forest/woods, she doesn't know who he is.) tricked her into attacking the ninjas. And etc. (I am leaving out some of the info. So I don't spoil the next chapter.)**

**Fun facts: she hates it when you wake her up in the morning (that is why the girls take turns waking her up every day, she does a lot of damage.), she love roses, she is kind of good in cooking, great in singing, she is quite stubborn like Kai.**

_**Cindy Stone:**_

**Age: 21**

**Hair color: black (usually in a bun, and is not as long as Kelly's hair)**

**Eye color: black**

**Element: nature/plants**

**Crush: Cole**

**Favorite color: purple and black**

**Family: mom (missing), dad (alive), siblings (she is an only child)**

**History: when she was around 7 her mom got kidnapped by a group of gangsters led by her mom's ex-boyfriend from college. 5 years later her father sent her to a ballet school, she ran away since her instructor was cruel. After running away she hasn't seen her father for 9 years, she survived by stealing the things that she needed to survive and no more then she needed. Even though she knew stealing was wrong, she had to steal if she wanted to survive. Lord Garmadon told her that if she joined the team he would give her back her mom.**

**Fun Fact: she hates it when anybody reads her diary, she is not that good at cooking but she can make cake, she is addicted to cake pops, and she is the leader of the dark ninjas.**

_**Zelda Tide:**_

**Age: 20**

**Hair color: light yellow with blue highlights (always in a ponytail)**

**Eye color: light blue**

**Element: water/tides/ ocean**

**Crush: ?**

**Favorite color: light blue and grey**

**Family: ?**

**History: she woke up in the middle of a beach, she couldn't remember her past . . . only her name. she wandered around for a couple weeks, but everywhere she went people don't seem to like her (in her opinion), usually once in a while people come up to her to ask if she is lost or not, but when they ask she just freeze and runs away. One day at the beach, Zelda met Lord Garmadon, Garmadon promised her that if she joined the team, he would tell her about her past.**

**Fun Fact: her best friend is Kelly, she would do anything for a chocolate bar, and she is usually calm.**

_**Lilly Joy:**_

**Age : 16**

**Hair color: yellow (usually in a braid)**

**Eye color: bright green**

**Element: light**

**Crush: ?**

**Favorite color: anything that is bright**

**Family: mom and dad (hates her guts.)**

**History: she came from an extremely rich family but was treated poorly, starting at age 9 she was forced to me the maid, cook, and butler to her parents. She had to focus on her education while being a slave to her parents. By the time she was a freshman at high school she got tired of being a slave, dropped out of high school, and ran away from home she lived in an abandoned old house for a couple months until lord Garmadon told her that if she joined the team he would get her a potion to make her parents to be nice.**

**Fun Facts: even though she is a teenager, she loves candy and anything that is sweet. She is the youngest of the group, loves to ignore her friend, Kelly when she is talking, and is quite smart.**

_Hope you enjoyed getting to know my OCs more. It is sad that they had a horrible past. But I didn't put their complete history and stuff :D._

_Which of my OCs is your favorite?_

_Which ninja (boys and Nya) is your favorite?_

_I also have a pole up! Thanks :D_


	22. Chapter 19

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO and I only own my OCs. YESSSSS! MY 3 Day SBA is over! :D (SBA is my state test), I hope i do a good job! BTW I am so sorry for not updating :( , I hope you guys enjoy this story :)_

**Chapter 19: Remember?**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I led my friends to Tealover Street to find my dear friend "Wendy"; she knows almost everything like how to cure stuff and how to make an awesome chocolate cake! When we got to the bamboo house I told my friends "well guys, looks like we're here!" they looked around with awe as I knocked the fairly large door. KNOCK KNOCK! As we waited at the front door we heard footsteps, then a low creek! Sound as the door opened. There standing in the doorway was a nice looking old lady (around sensei Wu's age). She had gray hair tied up in a neat bun and she wore a white kimono. "Kelly? Is that you?" she said in a calm voice, I bowed down to her. Everyone watched my actions and did the same. "It's good to see you again Kelly." Said the old lady with a smile. "Guys this is my old friend, instructor, and sensei." Everyone looked at me wide eyed for a while and then screaming "YOU'RE WHAT?!" I gave her a warm smile and said "this is Wendy, I knew her ever since I ran away from the orphanage." everyone was still recovering from my surprising news, they were silent for a while until Wendy broke the silence by saying "come inside, it might start to rain soon and I would love the company." We looked at the dark grey clouds forming in the sky and went inside.**

**(Wendy's POV)**

**I watched as they took a seat and gave each of them a cup of tea and a slice of my delicious chocolate cake. Kelly of course quickly ate the cake, it was her favorite. "So, what are your names?" I asked politely, the girl in the light green suit gave me a small smile and "well my name is Lilly, the girl in purple is Cindy, the girl in blue and grey is Zelda, and the boy in red is Kai." I smiled and replied "well, it is very nice to meet you all!"**

**(Cindy's POV)**

**I saw Kelly scarfing down all the cake, I was really tempted to eat the cake but ever since I got a job as a bodyguard I started gaining a whole lot of weight! I looked at the cake then all the sudden the cake started to grow arms, legs, eyes and a mouth! It got up and said in a high pitched voice "Come one Cindy . . . you know you want me . . . it's just one bite . . . hahahahahahahahahahaha!" then the cakes in my friend's plates started growing chocolate body parts! Even the large cake in the center of the table got up! They all started chanting "EAT ME EAT ME EAT ME EAT ME!" after that I started screaming "OKAY,OKAY I'LL EAT YOU OKAY!?" then I started eating all the cake in my plate and calmed down. I felt like I was in cake heaven! I smiled and looked around. Every single person in the room starred at me with a weird face and their mouth wide open! I started to blush out of embarrassment and softly said "well . . . the cake started growing body parts and told me to eat them." Everyone stared at me then started to laugh uncontrollably.**

**(Lilly's POV)**

**OMG! This is the funniest thing that I saw Cindy do! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! **

**(Kai's POV)**

**HAHAHAAHAHA! That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. Actually, when I was in the Bounty the people there was just as crazy as the one I am with right now! "Anyway, why are you guys here anyway?" asked Wendy, "oh right!, my boyfriend Kai lost his memory!" said Kelly. Wendy looked at me for a while and grabbed her bamboo stick. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room while saying "I know just the thing to cure him!" the girls all looked at me but then continued making fun of Cindy. When Wendy showed me the room, there was a whole lot of weird stuff. There was a baby panda on top of a small bed and a mirror with a face on it that follows you around with its eyes. Then Wendy said "to make you remember just close your eyes for a while."**

**(Wendy's POV)**

**I made him close his eyes so the cure wouldn't scare the stuffing out of him. So when he closed his eyes I pressed a button on my bamboo stick, then a metal thing appeared at the tip of my bamboo staff. Then him said "what are you going to do?", I gave him a small smile and said "don't worry, it'll be over in a second." He nodded while I hit him in the head with my magic staff! Right now he was unconscious so I had to drag him back to his friends.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I saw Wendy drag Kai to the dining table, "OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" I screamed, she gave me a just-calm-down look and replied "I hit him with my magic staff, he'll wake up in 5 min." I nodded my head and held Kai. He was just as cut as when I met him in the forest, actually when I met him he was also unconscious. :P**

** _ 5 min later _**

**(Kai's POV)**

**OWWWW! My head hurts like crazy! And now everything looks fuzzy. I just wanted to go to sleep, but then I heard a voice, "HEY LOOK I think he is waking up!" that voice . . . it sounded so familiar . . . I wonder that it is. **_**SPLASH!**_**, my eyes instantly shot up! Everyone was gathered around me smiling at me, then I noticed that Zelda was holding a bucket and I was dripping wet! "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" I yelled, they started to laugh saying "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODYS CRANKY HAHAHA!", then I saw Kelly come up to me holding some clothes while saying "here . . . you should go change, we'll explain what happened when you're done." I nodded my head and headed to the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I realized that I wasn't in my normal ninja gear . . . I was dressed like a mailman (remember he got a job as a mailman/ delivery guy.) "What in the world?" I wondered aloud and then changed to the clothes that Kelly gave me. I always hated mail mans for some reason, then I remembered something! I was hit by Garamadon's new weapon and I also remembered getting a job and . . . **_**escaping from the Bounty? **_**Wow I did weird stuff when I lose my memories. I finished changing and I was now wearing a red jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, jeans and red sneakers. When I got out of the bathroom Kelly was waiting for me, She told me everything that I did and how I regained my memories, she also told me about her new life with the others (she didn't have a job since the government think she's dead according to chapter 18.)**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I explained to Kai what happened when he lost his memories, it was nice to have him back again. Wendy told us that we can spend the rest of the night in the guest bedroom. But then Kai asked me a interesting Question "how did you meet Wendy anyway?" I grinned at the question and told him that I would tell him in the morning since I was already tired from eating a lot of cake. In the room there was only 2 beds meant to hold 1 people each bed, 2 sleeping bags and a small couch. Kai volunteered to sleep in the sleeping bags and I did too, he's so sweet. He kissed me goodnight and I softly fell asleep.**

**COMIC TIME!**

**Kelly: yay he got his memories back!**

**Cindy: well good for you . . . BUT WHAT ABOUT ME AND COLE!?**

**Me: okay, okay Cindy . . . calm down I-**

**Cindy: NO . . . I want Cole and I want my cake now!**

**Me: fine *hands her cake and a tied up Cole***

**Cindy: YAY! *munches cake***

**Cole: MMMMmmm . . . **

**Translator: I want cake too . . .**

**Cindy: NO . . . it's my cake!**

**Cole: :C**

**Me: *hands Cole cake***

**Cole: :D *eats cake***

_I hope you like the story and comic._


	23. Chapter 20

_Ninjago no belong to me . . . blah blah blah . . . it belongs to LEGO . . . me own only OCs . . . NOW LETS START THE CHAPTER ALREADY! :D, also I forgot to say HAPPY LATE EASTER, APRIL FOOLS, AND GOOD FRIDAY DAY! Ps, _

_I have a surprise at the end of the story . . . be sure to read ALL of it_

**Chapter 20: Wendy is . . . **

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I explained to Kai what happened when he lost his memories, it was nice to have him back again. Wendy told us that we can spend the rest of the night in the guest bedroom. But then Kai asked me an interesting Question "how did you meet Wendy anyway?" I grinned at the question and told him that I would tell him in the morning since I was already tired from eating a lot of cake. In the room there were only 2 beds meant to hold 1 people each bed, 2 sleeping bags and a small couch. Kai volunteered to sleep in the sleeping bags and I did too, he's so sweet. He kissed me goodnight and I softly fell asleep.**

""""""""""""""""""""""" **THE NEXT DAY """""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**(Wendy's POV)**

**Last night I overheard Kai asking about me, I guess I could explain tomorrow so I went to bed. When I woke up I walked to the kitchen, to my surprise I saw Zelda cooking breakfast . . . with her eyes closed! I was very interested at her actions, she did everything perfectly as if she was awake! I moved closer to her and waved my hand in front of her face, **_**no respond . . . **_**she seemed to be sleep-cooking! I watched her for a while until she finished cooking and set up the table. It was amazing that she could do that in her sleep! I sat in the couch in the living room watching her, until . . . "hey . . . what's going on?" at first I was shocked, but when I turned around and saw that it was just Kelly. She seemed to be half asleep and half awake, she then started walking towards the restroom. It was so cute when Kelly does that . . . since she always does something goofy like put orange juice in her cereal instead of milk or put ketchup on toast.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**Uggh . . . I had a very nice dream, I dreamed that Kai took me on a date to some random magical place, but I woke up when a unicorn started screaming at me in my dream. I walked to the kitchen and to my surprise I saw Zelda cooking, I was very glad that she cooked breakfast since last night Cindy was eager to cook breakfast tomorrow. I also saw Wendy with a surprised look on her face, I was actually too tired to care about anything since I couldn't sleep. I could hardly keep my eyes open so I slowly walked to the bathroom to splash water in my face. When I was done with the brushing my teeth I headed to the dining room and accidently put ketchup and salt instead of soap! After I was done eating I decided to wake the rest of my friends up. I walked into the bedroom with all my friends asleep, "aww . . . they all look so peaceful when they sleep ****" I said softly said, I reached behind my back to reveal a super noisy air horn. HHHOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKK! Everyone jumped out of their beds and/or all off of it. "Oww!" they said, I laughed so hard . . . I know that it was pretty mean of me, but it was just so hilarious. "What was that for?" said Kai, I kissed him on the cheek and said "feel better?" he nodded his head and we all went to the kitchen to find Zelda STILL sleep-cooking! I decided to blow my air horn again to wake her up.**

**(Zelda's POV)**

**Zzzzz . . . *inside dream* yay! Cupcakes, popcorn, ice cream, soda, milkshakes, ham, and cookies! . . . This is totally the best dream ever *sigh* I never want to wake up . . . until . . . HHHHOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK! My eyes shot open as I noticed that I had a light blue apron on and a spatula in my hand, my vision was a little blurry at first it was lucky for me that I wasn't close to the stove, and I could tell that there was people around me and since it was kind of wet I guessed that I was near a sink or something. When I gained my sight I saw Kelly with an air horn in her hand laughing like a maniac, although it was annoying it was kind of funny. All of us ate breakfast while Kelly was (again) stuffing her mouth with cake, but I had to admit . . . that cake was so delicious! Then suddenly Kai asked Kelly about how she met Wendy.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I asked Kelly how she met Wendy again, she is pretty forgetful (In a clever way) . . . but that is one of the many reasons I like her! Actually I kind of sound like Jay . . . maybe I should ease up on him dating my sister.**

**Sneak Peek**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**Kai asked me about Wendy today, oddly enough that question was very familiar, which it was since he asked me last night, I wanted to keep it a secret until the time comes but . . . oh well. So anyway I told them that after I ran away from the orphanage when I was a kid, I was wandering around. It was getting very dark and it looked like there was going to be storm coming soon. I was walking when all the sudden it started to rain, it was also very windy. I ran to a large tree for shelter but collapsed. When I woke up I was on a soft bed with a warm blanket on me, I looked around the room to see a lady coming in the room with a tray with warm soup and tea on it. I tried getting up but she told me to rest since I caught a fever and sprained my ankle. The lady told me that here name was Wendy and she let me stay in her house for a couple of days, she taught me how to cook a little, how to do first aid, and she taught me how to defend myself. Even after I was fully recovered, I still came to visit her once in a while until Lord Garmadon tricked me. *flashback over* Wendy looked at us while holding a whole bunch of ancient scrolls. We were all wondering what the scrolls was for, Wendy placed the scrolls in the center of the table and opened one that had a golden outline in the edge of the paper. Inside there was a bunch of symbols and drawings, there was a bunch of drawing of the fire, earth, lightning, ice ninjas with the green ninja in the middle. But there was another picture in another scroll with the pictures of the nature, lava, water, and light ninjas. But what caught my eye was a picture of 'me' the pink ninja getting hit with some light-thing and beside my picture was another picture of an orb. "What's all this Wendy?" I asked.**

_I am so sorry but this is my last chapter . . ._

_ (Keep going down :D)_

_LATE APRIL FOOLS! _

_No way am I STOPING ! Sorry if I scared you guys !_

_Okay this chapter, I am going to ask a question that makes no sense at all!_

_Do you want a donkey?_

_What would you name it?_

_And would you feed it POTATOS?_


	24. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the late update, I had a really huge and difficult writers block and my teachers in middle school is pouring homework in my class/team (Team means the class I was assigned too, and the people I see every day), and even though the state test is over I still get tons of homework . . . I swear, my math/science teacher is on to me. _

_BTW today (4/19/13) is W.A.C.K.O day (WACKO is kind of an Olympic for my school and each team have to go against the 7__th__ and 8__th__ grade teams) there are 3 teams (each) in the 7th and 8__th__ grade in Greuning middle school and I am in Kuskulana River team going against Chena(7th), Anchor(7th), copper(8th), Deshka(8th), and Delta (8th) . . . I hope I get (at least) 3__rd__ place! And blah, blah, blah me no own Ninjago_

**Chapter 21: Secrets that you never knew.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**Kai asked me about Wendy today, oddly enough that question was very familiar, which it was since he asked me last night, I wanted to keep it a secret until the time comes but . . . oh well. So anyway I told them that after I ran away from the orphanage when I was a kid, I was wandering around. It was getting very dark and it looked like there was going to be storm coming soon. I was walking when all the sudden it started to rain, it was also very windy. I ran to a large tree for shelter but collapsed. When I woke up I was on a soft bed with a warm blanket on me, I looked around the room to see a lady coming in the room with a tray with warm soup and tea on it. I tried getting up but she told me to rest since I caught a fever and sprained my ankle. The lady told me that here name was Wendy and she let me stay in her house for a couple of days, she taught me how to cook a little, how to do first aid and she taught me how to defend myself. Even after I was fully recovered, I still came to visit her once in a while until Lord Garmadon tricked me. **

***flashback over***

**Wendy looked at us while holding a whole bunch of ancient scrolls. We were all wondering what the scrolls was for, Wendy placed the scrolls in the center of the table and opened one that had a golden outline in the edge of the paper. Inside there was a bunch of symbols and drawings, there was a bunch of drawing of the fire, earth, lightning, ice ninjas with the green ninja in the middle. But there was another picture in another scroll with the pictures of the nature, lava, water, and light ninjas. But what caught my eye was a picture of 'me' the pink ninja getting hit with some light-thing and beside my picture was another picture of an orb. "What's all this Wendy?" I asked.**

**(Wendy's POV)**

"**What is all this Wendy?" asked Kelly, I looked at her and explained "Well, I have been wanting to show these scrolls ever since you told me that you guys were the so-called dark ninjas that I have been hearing so much about." The girls gave me a sad look; I must have bought up some unwanted memories. I felt really bad for bringing up bad memories; I myself know that I would hate the person for bringing back such painful memories. After a while of silence, I looked at the guy whose name is Kai . . . "You aren't a part of the dark ninjas are you?" I asked, he nodded his head as he continued to comfort Kelly since she was still a little bit upset from the dark ninja thing. As the moments passed I decided that it was time to tell them about the hidden legend, there are only three scrolls of these legends in the entire world! I got up and grabbed one of the scrolls in my pile and opened it. I carefully lifted the pages not wanting to do anymore damage, the scroll was very old . . . it was probably 500 years old! When I opened it dust came flying everywhere, I heard a couple of coughs here and there. The scroll's writing was a little bit smeared and a little bit hard to read due to time. **

**(Lilly's POV)**

**Eww . . . I always hated dust, they make me cough. As I coughed softly,(not wanting to draw attention) I saw weird scribbles on the scrolls and pictures of . . . ninjas? I could see that some of the scribbles were faded and that the scroll had pictures of the original ninjas (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd) . . . but as she continued to open the scrolls I noticed that there were pictures of . . . us? "A long time ago before time had a name, the first spinjitzu -" started Wendy, "yeah, yeah we know already, we only heard this story/legend like . . . a billion times!" I protested, Wendy shot me a just-listen-and-don't-interrupt-again look. I decided to stop interrupting since I knew she would just give me an annoyed look. **

**(Wendy's POV)**

**OH COME ON! HOW COME EVERY TIME I TELL THIS STORY EVERYONE TELLS ME THAT THEY HEARED IT ALREADY! I mean yes the beginning of the story is the same as the legend that the heard multiple times, but . . . . This legend is different! After I shot a look at Lilly I continued my legend, except I did the " the first master of spinjitzu " part faster. "okay . . . **_***sigh***_** Oncethefirstmasterofspinjitzucreatedthefourweapons andhadtwosonsoneofthesonsturnedevilandtheotherswor toprotectthefourgoldenweaponsastimepasedtheyounger brothertookfourpeopleunderhiswingandtrainedthemtob eninjas *GASP* anyway . . . thestudentsslashninjasreachedtheirtruepotentialand foundthegreenninjawhichisoviouslyLloydandtrainedhi mbecausehisdestinyistodefeathisfatherinthefinalbat tle *GASP*" I quickly said, the girls looked at me with a weird expression on their face, but I ignored them and continued on with the legend. "All that stuff I said earlier was just the usual first master of spinjitzu and green ninja stuff . . . but what I haven't told you was the legend of the hidden ninjas . . . once before time had a name, the first spinjitzu master had a sister named Ming, she unlike her brother can control the extra/powerful elements, so she upgraded her fire to lava/?, her ice to water/?, her earth to nature/plants/?, and her lightning to Light/?", "what are those ?s" asked Cindy. "those ?s represents the hidden power of each, the first spinjitzu master's sister didn't write the complete powers just in case this scroll fell into the wrong hands."**

**Sneak peek**

**(No one's POV )**

**Wendy explained the scrolls with the weird symbols. "The first spinjitzu master's sister made the magical weapons of secrets, each hidden in an extremely hard place to find, each guarded by a creature that is slightly different then the boys' dragons. Each of the weapons can be obtained if the owner aka you girls, pass the guardians' test. The test may be physical, emotional, or mental, you must search in a different dimension using these . . . " said Wendy as she slowly unwrapped the old cloth, revealing 4 colorful crystals each the same color of the girls' ninja suit.**

_Yay crystals! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the update also, Sneak peek: after I am finished with Bitter Sweet, I am going to continue the story on another book. I put a pole on my profile to decide who the next book should focus on (pick one of my OCs, it will be about their past.) :D_

_Have you ever went to a park?_

_If you did, did you find a giant flying squirrel ?_

_If you saw "it", did you take it home?_

_If you took it home, what will your mom/dad say ?_

_If your mom/dad said no, will you still keep it?_

_What will you name it?_

_Will you want it to be a boy squirrel that can skateboard or a girl that can grant magical wishes?_

_YAY weird random questions! :D_


	25. Chapter 22

_Ninjago does not belong to me, it belongs to LEGO, and I only own my OCs. Sorry for the long time you have to wait my teachers are going all out on projects so I haven't had any time to think of any ideas to write. BTW I also posted a new story called "Ninjago fanfic: Switched". Other than that enjoy the story :D._

**Chapter 22: Identities and crystals.**

**(No one's POV)**

**Wendy explained the scrolls with the weird symbols. "The first spinjitzu master's sister made the magical weapons of secrets, each hidden in an extremely hard place to find, each guarded by a creature that is slightly different then the boys' dragons. Each of the weapons can be obtained if the owner AKA you girls, pass the guardians' test. The test may be physical, emotional, or mental, you must search in a different dimension using these . . ." said Wendy as she slowly unwrapped the old cloth, revealing 4 colorful crystals each the same color of the girls' ninja suit. "What are those?" asked Kelly, "these crystals will help you in your search for the weapons" answered Wendy as she gave each of the girls their crystals.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**Wendy handed me a pink crystal. I looked at it carefully, as I stared at the crystal, I saw a faint golden grow. I was in a trance, the crystal was . . . talking to me? . . . "k"- . . . . "-ly" . . . "KELLY!". I snapped out of the trance to see everyone staring at me, "what?" I said, "where you listening at all?, Wendy told us that she will show us something tomorrow, we have to go and prepare for our trip." Answered Zelda with a worried look . "oh . . ." I answered, "are you okay Kelly?" asked Cindy ,"y-yes, it's okay, I'm fine." I answered with a smile. "okay then, we're going to our jobs okay?" said Cindy, "okay, Bye!" I answered. As soon as everyone was gone Kai went up to me and said "okay, something is bothering you, I know it.", "n-no, nothing is bothering me." I answered, I hate to lie but I also hate making people worried, especially because of me! "Kelly, I can help you . . . just tell me what is wrong." Said Kai. I looked at his dark brown eyes and sighed, "okay . . . I'll tell you . . . but you can't tell anyone else okay?". He nodded his head and said "I promise". I felt worried at first but then calmed down and said "okay . . . when Wendy gave me my crystal I glowed a golden glow . . . I kept on staring at it . . . I was so attracted to it, I just didn't know why. It started humming and saying words that only I can hear . . . it said **_**danger **_**or **_**evil is coming**_** . . . my crystal is trying to warn me of something ,something more dangerous than Garmadon." After I was done telling Kai about what happened I felt a lot better but for some reason started to cry. Kai than came closer to me and hugged me saying "everything is going to be okay." , suddenly a flashback hit me.**

**SNEEK PEAK**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(nobody's POV)**

**A lady in a yellow gown came towards a small bed, there lay a small child with short brown silky hair starring at her mother. **_**Sniff Sniff . . . **_**the small girl crying with a stuffed animal in her hands, "what happened?" asked the lady as a man walked in the room. "mommy . . . daddy, I think there is a monster here." The man then picked the small crying terrified girl up saying "its okay Kelly . . . everything is going to be okay.", the father than put his daughter back in her small bed and tucked her in. Kelly looked at her father and said "are you sure?", "the monsters won't get you here honey . . . I promise" said her mother. **

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_I hope you enjoyed this update and again sorry for the long updates . . . I'll try to post more chapters if I have the time. Bye :D_

_**kid Kelly: *going to school* **__not telling what school since that will be for a different story._

_**Kelly's mom: you forgot your lunch**_

_**Kelly: oh . . . thanks **_

_**Kelly's mom: why so glum?**_

_**Kelly: o.o n-nothing mom . . . bye *runs***_

_**AT LUNCH TIME**_

_**? (**__I am not telling you about this person either__**): what did you get for lunch?**_

_**Kelly: ugggh . . . *opens lunchbox***_

_**INSIDE LUNCHBOX**_

_***Weird looking carrots**_

_***fried chicken dipped in caramel**_

_***weird colored juice**_

_***a letter from mom saying "enjoy the lunch I made you :3"**_

_**Kelly: *tried to eat food***_

_**Kelly:* turns green and barfs***_

_**PORTAL APPEARS**_

_**Future Kelly: DON'T EAT THE FOOD! *sees past Kelly barfing***_

_**Kai: *looks around* so THIS is why you needed Jay to build you a time machine?**_

_**Kelly: JUST don't . . . **_


	26. Chapter 23

_I do not own Ninjago . . . I only own my characters or OCs. Ninjago belongs to LEGO.I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is going to be exciting_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Flashbacks, searches, and a close encounter.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**(nobody's POV)**

**A woman in a yellow gown came towards a small bed, there lay a small child with short brown silky hair staring at her mother. **_**Sniff Sniff . . . **_**the small girl crying with a stuffed animal in her hands, "what happened?" asked the woman as a man walked in the room. "mommy . . . daddy, I think there is a monster here." The man then picked the small crying terrified girl up saying "its okay Kelly . . . everything is going to be okay.", the father than put his daughter back in her small bed and tucked her in. Kelly looked at her father and said "are you sure?", "the monsters won't get you here honey . . . I promise" explained her mother. **

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I just had a crazy flash back . . . mommy? daddy? . . . those aren't my parents . . . I wonder what's going on? "Kelly?", "huh?!" I replied as I snapped out of my thought. I looked up to see my boyfriend, Kai staring at me. "are you okay?" he asked, "oh . . . yeah . . . I'm perfectly fine . . . I was just thinking". After the conversation we had i decided to pack some stuff for the search of the weapons.**

_**Kelly's list of things she needs**_

*** water (for when I'm thirsty)**

*** jacket (if I'm cold)**

*** rope (if we get stuck in a hole/ditch or incase we have to climb something or tie someone up)**

*** Katanas (weapons)**

*** gloves (for when it's cold)**

*** food (I do not need to explain this)**

*** pocket knife (if we get captured or something)**

*** hair brush (my hair gets really messy after i sleep)**

*** sleeping bag (to sleep in)**

*** matches (to make fire since I'm STILL having some trouble making fire.)**

* * *

**(Kelly's POV continued . . . )**

**After I finished packing and getting ready i got extremely bored. I wonder what everyone is doing . . . I know that all the girls are at their jobs and i knew that Wendy was also preparing all the stuff for our journey. Then a thought came to my head . . . What is Kai doing? I decided to spy on him for no reason. Turns out he was in town running errands that Wendy gave him. He first went to the grocery store to buy some stuff . . . like tea (Wendy lives in Tealover Street). I then notice Kai look out the window of the store and ran away covering his face with his hood, I don't know what's going on, but so far this spying think is fun!**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I was at the store running errands that Wendy gave me. I knew that my girlfriend Kelly was spying on me since I knew that sooner or later she would get bored with packing and watching TV, I decided to ignore it since she looks like she's having fun (since she keeps on hiding from me and grabbing a bunch of candy and buying them). I was about to check out when I looked out the store's window and saw the 4 people I didn't want to see (until this is all over). "dang it . . . not now." I said under my breath, I put my hood on (his jacket hood not ninja mask okay?) and tried to avoid them. I knew that Kelly would be fine since the 4 won't recognize her and might think she's dead. They walked in Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. They must have been running errands too (for sensei Wu). After I finished buying the stuff Wendy needs, I looked for an escape. I was sure they were going to enter the store through the only door in this building! I decided to just sneak my way out.**

**(Cole's POV)**

**Sensei wu sent us on this "mission" to buy some tea, I have no idea why sensei wu is thinking. as we went inside I noticed there was a guy wearing a red jacket and blue jeans with his hood up, he looked pretty suspicious and I was just about to ask him what he was doing here and who he was when my radio (Nya made us take them) went off. It was Nya, she told us to hurry up with the tea since we were late for our training/chores. Zane grabbed the tea, Lloyd was secretly buying some candy, and Jay was trying to buy a gift for Nya. After we were done we headed out, but I just can't help but think that something was wrong with the guy in the red jacket . . . he seemed to avoid us even when we were surrounded by a bunch of fans. I was deep in my thought until Zane snapped me out of it and told me we had to go.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I had no idea what is going on but those people who Kai was trying to avoid . . . they seem very familiar . . . have I seen them before? I decided to break my cover and walk up to Kai "Kai?" I said, "yes Kelly?" he said before he turned around, I thought for a moment and asked "who are those people you where trying to avoid?", he sighed and said "you know those people who I used to live with in the giant flying ship** (_Kelly doesn't know what the bounty_ is.)?**" "yeah . . . the ones who kind of locked you in the ship? . . . what about them?" i replied, he shifted a little and continued explaining, "those people who I was trying to avoid is THEM." I had no idea how to reply to that . . . i was about to say something when my phone rang.**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK**

**(Kelly's POV)**

**I picked up the phone and said "hello?", I then heard Cindy's voice . . . she sounded like she was in a rush. "KELLY! meet me and the others at Wendy's house . . . she told us it was an emergency! There has been an attack of some sort! and bring Kai! Bye!" I stood there puzzled and confused, Kai came towards me and said "Kelly? . . . what's wrong . . . what happened?" I fell to my knees as visions came racing trough my head until I was in complete darkness . . . I-I saw a red and black shadow hissing and chanting . . .**

* * *

_**We're coming, we're coming**_

_**coming for you . . .**_

_**behind you**_

_**in front of you**_

_**we'll see you soon**_

_**15 years counting**_

_**your time is trough**_

_**for we will see you soon . . .**_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this especialy since the tension is growing with Wendy in danger, the boy ninjas (not Kai) searching for Kai and the girls (they don't really know what they look like.), the weapons waiting for the girls, and a new evil. (I made the new evil up . . . well MOST of the new evil up.) anyway thanks for reading :D_

_If you saw what Kelly saw (the evil chanting and darkness) what would you do?_


End file.
